Ho ho ho?
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Another 5x08 ficlet featuring Sexy Santa, can be seen as a prequel to "Gay Yule Tides". Roleplaying, smut, and intoxicated!Kurt.


"So tell me, little elfling," the scantily clad man purred into Kurt's ear with his low Santa-voice, "have you been a good boy this year?"

"Oh yes, Santa," Kurt replied eagerly. "I've been very good." He nodded for good measure, his hair flopping into his face making him look even younger.

"Then why don't you come and sit on Santa's lap to tell him everything that's on your wish list?" Cody suggested with practised ease. Had they not been on top of Kurt's bed and both shirtless, it may have passed for a decent Santa-impression. Good enough for a small mall anyway. Kurt smirked. This was by far the silliest thing he had ever done, but also the sexiest, and with the alcohol warming his body and senses, he went for it the way he went into everything: with all he had.

He put on a boyish smile and crawled over to Cody. "Like this?" he asked mock-innocently as he straddled him, pressing up close so he could rub his dick against Cody's glorious abs. _Ribbed for your pleasure_, he mused, and laughed to himself.

"Yeah, just like that," Cody agreed, and put both of his large hands on Kurt's buttocks, gripping them tightly and pulling them apart a little to position Kurt on top of the hard bulge in his pants.

"Oh my, is that a candy cane in your pocket, Santa?" Kurt joked, and rolled his hips. Cody fell out of character for a moment and groaned, thrusting up against Kurt before pulling himself back together and putting his Santa-voice on again.

"So, what do you want this year, sweet boy? How about some nice toys?"

"Oh no, Santa. I don't want toys," Kurt answered solemnly.

"Why, don't you like toys?" Santa asked.

"I do. But I already have so many… a whole drawer full," Kurt replied, nodding at his night stand. After several months of solitude in New York, he had acquired a nice collection to spend his lonely nights with, thanks to the anonymity of online shopping and finally having his own postal address. "This year, I want something else." He gave Cody a mischievous look.

"Well, tell Santa all about it," he urged hotly, massaging Kurt's ass.

"I want a pony."

"A pony? Now what would you do with that?" Santa asked.

Kurt batted his eyelashes. "I'd pet it, and stroke it and treat it real nice… and then I'd ride it!" He hopped a little on Santa's lap for emphasis. Cody squirmed.

"And..ahem…do you know how to ride a pony?"

"Oh yes," Kurt replied. "I've done it before. Of course, that was only a very small pony…and we couldn't go really fast." He pouted a little.

Cody cleared his throat. "Well, little boy, I don't think I have a pony in my sack for you…" He paused for dramatic tension. "But how would you like your very own horse?"

"A horse? Really?"

"A real stallion, just for you."

"I'd like that very much, Santa!" Kurt grinded against Cody's body. He'd definitely like that very much. Cody whispered something in his ear and he nodded, shifting off of Santa's lap for a moment to reach into his night stand. He pulled out a squeezebottle of lube and a condom. Cody took the bottle and flicked open the cap.

"Now, listen my sweet boy," he said, his voice deep and rumbling, "Santa is gonna make sure you don't get saddle-sore, ok?" He squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. Kurt nodded and eagerly pulled off his boxerbriefs before climbing back onto Santa's lap. He held himself up on his knees, thighs spread on either side of Cody's lap. His erection bumped against Cody's collar bone and Cody bent down to give it a swipe with his tongue. Then he ran his slick fingers between Kurt's legs, spreading the lube generously. Kurt closed his eyes and swayed back and forth a little, the mixture of alcohol and anticipation making him a little dizzy. Cody's fingers pressed inside. Kurt eagerly arched his back, pressing down on Cody's hand. It had been a long time.

"God, Kurt," Cody groaned, thrusting his fingers in and out, "you are really are…ah…a good boy." He was moving his hips up, grinding up emphatically in the space between Kurt's thighs, longing for friction.

"Mmm…" Kurt agreed, sliding a hand down Cody's abs to reach for his crotch, giving him a firm squeeze before opening the zipper of the Santa-pants. It was perfect team work; a spontaneous choreography of lust. Cody's other hand joined the first, pressing the first two fingers of his left hand in with the right. Kurt gasped and let his head fall forward, resting it on Cody's shoulder. He took a few steadying gulps of air, with each expelled breath relaxing more into the hard press of the fingers stretching him. This was already more than Blaine or his toys had to offer him, and he knew there was even more to come.

"You okay?" Cody whispered. Kurt nodded against his shoulder. Slowly, he started pushing back, rolling his hips again to get used to the feeling. Cody's breathing was speeding up. Kurt pushed the suspenders off Cody's shoulders so he could tug down the red pants and free his cock. He looked down and sucked in his lower lip. Yeah- definitely more to come. He quickly tore open the condom wrapper and gave Cody's large erection a few strokes before rolling the latex down onto him. He added some more lube, spilling it over the bedspread in his hurry. Enough with the foreplay. Cody seemed to feel the same way, because he hastily removed his fingers and took a hold of Kurt's buttocks again, guiding him down.

Kurt bit down on his lip in concentration and slowly sank down, his thighs straining to keep from going to fast. He was perfectly slicked up, but it was still a lot to take in. Finally, he was fully seated in Cody's lap. The corners of his mouth twitched. He moved his face towards Cody, zeroing in on his lips until they were sharing one breath, and whispered: "_Giddyup_, _Santa_."

Cody didn't need to be told twice. He held on to Kurt's hips and started thrusting up, driving himself deeper before dropping down again and pulling out almost completely. Kurt threw his head in his neck, pushing back in unison and lifting himself up with his strong thighs in turn. It was so intense he had to let go of every inch of his precious self-control; Cody was literally fucking the sounds from his lungs. The roleplay and the puns were over- neither of them interested in games now. Kurt bent his upper body back to grip Cody's knees, changing the angle of his thrusts until every single one lit sparks against the back of his eyelids. Cody was gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, desperate to fill every inch of Kurt's body with his. The bed creaked under their efforts and Kurt chuckled. He wondered what the downstairs neighbours would think.

As Kurt felt Cody's thrusts become dangerously urgent, he sat up and reached for his cock, efficiently fucking his fist over it. It took only a few practised stroked before he was spilling come over himself and Cody's shiny abs. Kurt tightened his legs around Cody's hips, mimicking the clench inside of him, and heard Cody curse as he shuddered into his own climax.

For a moment, they sat clutched together catching their breaths. It was Kurt who spoke first.

"Merry Christmas."

Cody laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest. "You are amazing," he said, sounding far more out of breath than Kurt.

"I know," Kurt agreed. He shifted a little. "So…how about I get Santa some milk & cookies and then I tell him what else is on my wish list this year…?"


End file.
